The present invention relates generally to assembling of sheet materials and, in particular, to assembling of sheet materials at a right angle with an interlocking member.
When joining two pieces of material at a right angle such that the surface of a first piece must be securely joined with the edge of the second piece, tapped holes are usually provided on the edge of the second piece so that screws can be inserted through openings on the surface of the first piece in order to engage with the tapped holes. In many cases, however, the edge of the second piece of material is not thick enough to accommodate sufficiently large screws. Angle brackets or the like can be used for right angle assembling.
Furthermore, when parts are assembled in tight quarters, space considerations may pose a problem. Using conventional methods for assembling parts may be undesirable. Thus, it is advantageous and desirable to provide a method to assemble mechanical parts which is easy to carry out, especially in tight space conditions.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of joining a first piece of material to a second piece of material with an interlocking member having a first end and an opposing second end, wherein the second piece of material has an edge to be joined to a surface of the first piece of material. The method is characterized by
providing on the surface of the first piece of material an aperture, by
providing on a surface of the second piece of material
an opening near the edge, and
a channel communicating the opening and the edge, by
providing on the interlocking member:
a first slot on the first end along an alignment axis,
a second slot on the second end along the alignment axis and separated from the first slot by a middle section having a length, and
a hole in the middle section, wherein
the channel on the second piece of material has a width greater than the thickness of the interlocking member,
the opening on the second piece is wider than or substantially equal to the length of the middle section of the interlocking member, and
the first and second slots of the interlocking member have a width greater than the thickness of the second piece of material around the opening, by
inserting the interlocking member into the opening until the middle section of the interlocking member is located inside the opening, by
moving the interlocking member so that both the first and second slots of the interlocking member engage with the second piece of material, by
positioning the first piece of material near the second piece of material in front of the edge of the second piece of material such that the aperture of the first piece of material is adjacent to the channel, and by
inserting a fastening member through the aperture of the first piece of material and then the channel on the second piece of material so as to allow the fastening member to securely engage with the hole of the interlocking member.
Preferably, the hole on the interlocking member is tapped and the fastening member comprises a screw.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mechanical assembly of parts comprising a first piece of material joined to a second piece of material with an interlocking member and a fastening member, wherein
the interlocking member has a thickness, a first end and a second end, and
the second piece of material has an edge joinable to a surface of the first piece of material. The assembly is characterized by
on the first piece of material:
an aperture provided on the surface of the first piece of material; on the second piece of material:
an opening provided near the edge of the second piece of material having a thickness around the opening,
a channel communicating the opening and the edge; and
on the interlocking member:
a first slot provided on the first end along an alignment axis,
a second slot provided on the second end along the alignment axis and separated from the first slot by a middle section having a hole therein, wherein the channel has a width greater than the thickness of the interlocking member;
the first and second slots having a width greater than the thickness of the second piece of material around the opening;
the length of the middle section of the interlocking member is smaller than or substantially equal to the opening; and
the opening is configured such that the interlocking member can be inserted into the opening until the middle section of the interlocking member is located inside the opening so as to allow the first and second slots of the interlocking member to engage with the second piece of material, and to further allow the fastening member to be inserted through the aperture of the first piece of material and then the channel on the second piece of material for securely engaging with the hole of the interlocking member.
The present invention will become apparent upon reading the detailed description taken in conjunction with FIGS. 1-7b.